


Thrill of the hunt

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Summary: Fl4k finally takes Lynn as their mate.
Relationships: Lynn Troy Anderson/ FL4K
Kudos: 4





	Thrill of the hunt

Lynn rested against Fl4k then smiled. She enjoyed the down time when they did decide to stop. 

"Can I help you?" Fl4k asked looking down at the female.

"No, I'm just enjoying this." Lynn said as she pulled Fl4k's coat around her. 

"I think there is more to it, so tell me." Fl4k said wrapping their arms around Lynn.

"Can I not enjoy some cuddles with my hunting buddy? Or do you think everytime I'm next to you I want something?" Lynn asked turning somewhat to face Fl4k.

"I didn't say that. It just seems like you wanted something." Fl4k said resting their chin ontop of her head.

"It's just so rare that we stop and when we do I just want to stay here forever with you." Lynn said as she cuddled into the other.

"So just me and you and the pack?" Fl4k asked letting their optical close a little bit when they felt Lynn cuddle into them. 

"Yeah, us and the pack." Lynn said pulling Fl4k in closer.

At this point Fl4k didn't care anymore, they leaned in and let Lynn kiss them, that's what she wanted and that's what they wanted. 

"Is this what you want? Once this is done you cant change your mind, being my mate is a permanent thing." Fl4k said once Lynn pulled away.

"Yes this is what I want, you've been all I've wanted for the last little while, I meant it when I said I'm not leaving Fl4k." Lynn said feeling the hunter's hands as they went to the laces of her armour.

"Then its done you're mine and I'm yours." Fl4k said resting their head against Lynn's neck continuing to undress her.

The beasts took this as a sign to go hunt and leave Fl4k and Lynn to their moment.

Lynn shifted allowing Fl4k to place her on their lap, letting her armour fall she heard Fl4k let out a slight purr.

"I like what I see."

Lynn smiled then nuzzled into Fl4k again.

"So when are we going to do this?" Lynn asked blushing a bit. This was her first time in 15 years so she really didn't how to take everything.

"Slow down, this moment has to go right." Fl4k said as they slowly moved their hands down Lynn's body.

Lynn bit her lip holding back a moan but Fl4k was eager to get it out of her by gently scratching down her back. She wanted more but Fl4k was going to draw out this moment for as long as they could.

Fl4k was growing excited they didn't waste any time in finishing stripping Lynn. They practically ripped her skirt off her to feel between her legs.

"Go easy, its been a while." 

Fl4k noddes as they gently inserted a finger into Lynn.

Lynn let out a loud moan that made Fl4k stop in fear of hurting her. "Did I hurt you?" Fl4k asked sounding worried.

"No like I said, its been a while. Please keep going." 

Fl4k almost had the look of a smirk on their face. They placed a second finger inside the female then pinned her to the ground.

"Be prepared for a long night."


End file.
